Thundermans: Elite Force
by skyevolt
Summary: Roman, Riker and their father, Rodissius team up with Dark Mayhem to take down the Elite Force and destroy all the superheroes. The unstoppable villains raise the stakes by kidnapping superheroes including Hank and Barb Thunderman. The Elite Force must team up with the Thundermans to stop them and rescue the superheroes. But things don't go as smooth.
1. Intro

**SYNOPSIS**

To take down superheroes and the Elite Force once and for all, Rodissius teams up with Dark Mayhem and other villains forming an unstoppable force. The villains raise the stakes by kidnapping superheroes including Hank and Barb Thunderman. The Elite Force must team up with the Thundermans to stop them and rescue the superheroes.

* * *

 **CHARACTERS**

 **Main Characters**

 **The Thundermans:**

* Phoebe Thunderman

* Max Thunderman

* Nora Thunderman

* Billy Thunderman

* Hank Thunderman

* Barb Thunderman

 **Elite Force:**

* Chase Davenport

* Kaz

* Oliver

* Skylar Storm

* Bree Davenport

 **Recurring Characters**

 **Elite Force:**

* Donald Davenport

* Douglas Davenport

* Rodissius

* Roman

* Riker

 **The Thundermans:**

* Dr. Colosso

* Chloe Thunderman

* Dark Mayhem

* President Kickbutt

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

This crossover brings together two of my favorite superhero shows on Disney XD and Nickelodeon – Lab Rats: Elite Force and The Thundermans. In addition to being the best written shows on their respective networks – in my opinion - The Thundermans and Lab Rats: Elite Force have a lot in common. So, I brought them together for a common goal!

Note: the events in this crossover take place before "Thundermans : Secret Revealed" and Lab Rats: Elite Force "The Rock" episode. This is important because of the power changes that happen in both shows in those episodes.

Hope you like it.


	2. The Shift of Mayhem

**Metroburg. Outside Dark Mayhem's Lair.**

The brothers Roman and Riker along with their father, Rodissius, are walking down a creepy abandoned alley looking for the entrance into Dark Mayhem's lair.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asks Riker.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps," adds his brother Roman.

Riker stops and looks at his father, Rodissius who is busy looking for a door on the moldy wall, "How do you even know that we could trust this Dark Mayhem guy? What do we even know about him?"

Rodissius angrily hits Riker with a shoe. "Will you two shut up?" he asks and then starts ranting. "I knew it was a huge mistake bringing you with me here. You're good for nothing stupid useless sons. This is why you couldn't take down the little Elite Force by yourselves. A simple job! I gave you a simple job. To kill them. You couldn't!" He starts breathing heavily.

"Technically, the job was to get the superhero list from them..." interrupts Roman.

"And where is the list? Huh? Where? Do you even have the list? No! So shut up. It was so dumb of me to think you could be any useful. That's why I need a new partner."

Afraid of disappointing their father, Roman puts his arm around his dad and says, "Look dad, we're very sorry about last time... and the other time. But we promise this time we won't let you down."

"We're going to crush them," adds Riker.

Roman then says, "I mean come on We're in Metroburg. This city is filled with superheroes. I'm pretty sure we will find enough heroes to destroy."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear," says Rodissius. "Was that too difficult? If we work together, we will be unstoppable. We ARE unstop" Before finishing that sentence, a chain swings from the other side of the alley, grabbing the old man's feet and suspending him upside down.

"Well, this can't be good," says Rodissius.

Roman and Riker start forming a swarm, ready to attack. A strong dark-greenish electric wave blows them away rendering them powerless. A masked figure with green eyed-mask appears from the distance. He is wearing a long dark green robe.

"Rodissius..." shouts the masked man in a powerful yet disguised voice. "How kind of you to drop by?"

Roman and Riker get up ready to attack again. Their father, still hanging upside down says, "Guys, don't! That's him."

"Wait, that's Dark Mayhem?" asks Roman.

"I thought he'd be taller..." adds Riker.

"Really? Is this the time for that?" their father angrily shouts from the chain. "Could you get me down now?"

Dark Mayhem gets closer and asks, "And why would I release you? You superheroes think you're too smart. Now look at you... hanging upside down like a bat. Muahahahaha!"

"Superhero? Oh please! You disgust me," says Rodissius. "I'm on your side now and I need your help to take down all the superheroes."

"And why should I believe you?" Dark Mayhem asks while as he telekinetically pushes Roman and Riker away. "Last time we met you tried to kill me to save that little - "

Rodissius coughs painfully and says, "You and I need to talk. I have an offer you can't resist..."

"I'm listening..." says Mayhem.

"Ok but could you first let me down?" begs Rodissius.

"No!" Mayhem quickly replies.

"Ok then - had to ask!" Rodissius begins to explain, "Anyways, if I had my superpowers you know I would have escaped this childish trap of yours. I'm not a superhero anymore. I'm not even super or a hero. Those stupid kids at Mighty Med took my powers away. And now, I must destroy all the superheroes."

"Revenge? I love revenge!" says Dark Mayhem as he rubs his hands maniacally. He then continues, "I'm sorry did you say kids? Why would they hire kids to operate on a superhero hospital?"

"Exactly! That's what I have been saying! Finally someone who gets me!" Rodissius exclaims signaling Dark Mayhem to release him. Mayhem ignores it.

"And now those kids - " Roman begins to explain.

"Kaz and Oliver to be specific - " Riker interrupts.

Roman continues, " - have somehow gained superpowers and teamed up with bionic soldiers to form an Elite Force to protect superheroes."

Looking at Dark Mayhem's masked eyes, Rodissius asks, "So, what do you say... you and I join forces and take down the elite force and all the superheroes?"

"Ahhh... I love causing some mayhem!" Exclaims Dark Mayhmem.

"We just need a way to get our hands on some unlucky superheroes", says Rodissius. "Any ideas?"

"Actually, I do. Lucky for you. One of my most promising protégés happens to be the son of Thunderman."

Rodissius thinks for a second and then asks, "And you can trust him?"

"Let's just say he will do anything to get my approval," says Dark Mayhem as he cuts the chains holding Rodissius. Rodissius falls down with a thud. His sons help him up as Dark Mayhem leads them towards his lair. "Join me in my evil lair!"

* * *

 **Hiddenville. Thundermans living room.**

Max and Phoebe are fighting over something that they can't even remember. Billy and Nora are running around playing laser tag. Barb and Hank enter through the stairs.

"We're taking Chloe to the Hiddenville Parks," says Barb picking up her purse. "Can you two watch over Billy and Nora until we get back?" The twins ignore them. Max suspends Phoebe in the air using telekinesis. "And no fighting!"

Hank joins in, "Max, put your sister down! And apologize to her."

"I don't apologize," says Max dropping Phoebe to the floor. "I'm a supervillain. Supervillains don't apologize!"

Phoebe gets up tries to freeze Max but Max quickly pushes Nora in front of him, using her as a human shield. Nora gets frozen instead. "Look at you Phoebe," laughs Max. "Freezing your own sister? How cold!" Max unfreezes Nora.

Nora zaps both Max and Phoebe with her laser eyes. Both twins jump screaming, "Ow!"

"Next time you mess with me," Nora threatens the twins, "you'd better sleep with your eyes open." Max and Phoebe slowly walk away from Nora. Scared.

Barb watches the whole thing and asks Hank, "Where did we go wrong Hank? We are great parents. Right? How did we raise our kids to be like this?"

"I don't know Barb but they can't hurt us at the park," says Hank while trying to grab a sandwich from the fridge. Max telekinetically pulls the sandwich away from him.

"At least we still have Billy and Chloe," says Barb just before Chloe teleports to Billy and steps on his foot.

"Ouch!" screams Billy.

"That's for stealing for my doll," Chloe tells Billy as Billy screams in pain.

"Billy you're stealing baby dolls?" asks Phoebe.

"Nora made me do it," says Billy but then Nora zaps him twice on his back.

Nora stares so closely at Billy's eyes that her breath moves his eyebrows, "Now what did we say, Billy?"

"Max made me do it!" Scared Billy replies.

Phoebe laughs, "Really Max? Taking little baby dolls? What's next in your evil phase? Playing with ponies?"

"It's not a phase!" Max raises his voice as he throws the remaining piece of Hank's sandwich into the trash can.

Phoebe walks closer to Max and tells him, "You know you're all about big talk and how you're going to take over the world but all you do is fail. Epic fail, Max!"

"I can be real evil," Max assures Phoebe. "Trust me. One day, I will become the baddest supervillain and prove to you that it wasn't a phase."

Nora then mocks Max saying, "You say that all the time. How is that working for you?"

"You will see!" Max tells Billy.

Hank goes into the trash can to take the sandwich that Max threw in. He says, "If anyone in this family has real potential of being a villain, it would be Nora. She scares me!"

"Now Hank don't give her any ideas," says Barb as she signals Hank and Chloe to leave.

"I'm evil too!" says Max just before his smartwatch beeps. It's Dark Mayhem calling. He gets excited and jumpy! "It's Dark Mayhem! Told you I'm evil! Eviiiil..." Max slides down the swirly slide to pick up the call in his lair. Down the slide, Max shouts, "See you suckas!"

Down in Max's lair, Dr. Colosso has already answered the call while Max was on his way down.

"So, Mayhem... how's the weather?" Colosso starts a small talk.

"Shut up, you stupid bunny. I want Max Thunderman!"

"You know, I gotta say, I really enjoy these our little chats," adds Dr. Colosso as he shamefully moves away from the webcam view. Max waves at Dark Mayhem.

"Max Thunderman," starts Dark Mayhem blowing up electric sparks in Max's lair. "We need to talk!"


	3. The Call of Mission

**One day later. Davenport Tower, Centium City.**

Skylar is seated on the couch while Bree does her hair. Oliver is standing next to Bree while eating a cheeseburger.

Skylar raises her head and says, "Bree, have I ever told you how glad I am I get to have you as the sis I never had?"

"Yes," answers Bree half-angrily. "And then you started tackling me. You even gave me a wedgie!"

Skylar chuckles, "Good times."

Bree finishes the final touches on Skylar's hair and says. "Your hair is now perfect!"

"Yay!" cheers Skylar, "and now I can do your hair."

"Nooo..." interrupts Bree. She then quietly and cleverly changes the direction of her tone. "I mean you don't have to."

Skylar turns to Bree and asks her, "Are you afraid of me doing your hair?"

"No... " replies Bree before adding. "Although to be fair Skylar, your fashion sense can be a little bit too alien for me."

Oliver then interrupts in Skylar's defense, "Oh look who's talking! Skylar, don't listen to the she-beast Bree. I think you're very beautiful." Oliver accidentally drips mustard on Skylar's hair. "Oops!"

Both Skylar and Bree angrily start chasing after Oliver.

Chase enters the living room running, "Guys, we have a new mission alert!" Bree and Skylar stop chasing Oliver and quickly rush to the Mission Command. They find Donald and Douglas Davenport looking at a paused video of Hiddenville Parks.

Kaz enters the room yawning. "Why did you wake me up so early?" says Kaz as he stumbles to stand still.

"It's 2pm!" says Chase.

"Did you just get out of bed?" asks Skylar.

But Kaz fires back at Skylar, "And did your hair get pooped on by a unicorn?" Oliver gives Kaz a high-five for the clever comeback but Skylar gives him a scary look that makes him cowardly retreat.

Donald begins to explain the situation, "I called you here because I invented a device that can track Roman and Riker and now - "

"WE invented!" interrupts Douglas.

Donald ignores Douglas and continues, "and now it looks like they have surfaced again in a city called Hiddenville." Donald motions Chase to replay the video footage.

Chase puts his fingers above his right ear, projecting a video to the monitor. In the footage, Roman and Riker are walking around Hiddenville park. The brothers shapeshift into a teenage girl and a boy - Phoebe and Max Thunderman. They walk behind a building that hides them from the camera view.

The team remains quiet for a second after viewing the footage.

"We have to go there and stop them before they hurt anyone," says Skylar.

"Even if we did," critics Chase, "How do we stop them when they can be literally anyone they want?"

"Shapeshifters, am I right?" laughs Douglas but everyone ignores his joke.

"Skylar is right," says Kaz. "We can't let them hurt more superheroes."

"At least we know where to begin," says Bree. Everyone looks at the images of Phoebe and Max on the screen.

Donald then continues, "And this time, we will have an element of surprise. When you arrive, Chase will scan all suspicious activity and that should bring you a step closer to Roman and Riker."

"Is that even possible?" wonders Oliver.

"You're talking to the smartest person on earth," Chase begins. "Of course it's possible! I can use my system to monitor people and areas with unusual energy levels based on -"

"Oh thanks a lot Oliver! Now you've set the nerd on a roll," says Bree as she walks out into the elevator.

Donald then stares at Skylar's hair, "I know you're an alien and all but here on earth it's customary to not put mustard on your hair."

* * *

 **Thundermans house. 7pm.**

Max slides into his lair only to find Phoebe seated on his bed. "What do you want? Get out!" says Max trying to lift Phoebe to leave.

"I tried to kick her out but she wouldn't go," shouts Dr. Colosso from his cage. "I think we both know what we have to do." Phoebe hits Colosso with Max's underpants to shut him up.

Phoebe then turns to Max and says, "Max, I'm really worried about mom and dad. It's been over a day and we still don't know where they are."

"Relax Phoebe," Max says as he walks around lifting different gadgets as if he is looking for something. "Don't you see what this means? We get to have the house to ourselves, Phoebe."

Phoebe then asks, "You're not even worried that they could be in danger?"

"Mom and dad are superheroes", replies Max. "I'm sure they can take care of themselves in this city."

"Oh they are more than fine," says Colosso. "Can't believe it took them all these years to finally ditch you kids."

"What are you talking about?" both Max and Phoebe ask at the same time.

Dr. Colosso then continues, "Hmmm... let's see. You're all a bunch of ungrateful kids who fight each other all the time... And you forced them to leave their crime fighting life to bring you up. It's about time they ditched you little miscreants for good."

"This is serious Colosso," Phoebe shuts Dr. Colosso up and turns to Max. "You don't think mom and dad would do that, do you?"

"I know I would!" Says Max as he continues searching. "Have you seen my Max-10 rocket?"

Dr. Colosso quickly replies, "I bet Phoebe stole it." Phoebe freezes Dr. Colosso.

The Thunder Monitor beeps from upstairs, "ALERT! ALERT! INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM SUPER PRESIDENT KICKBUTT!" The twins run upstairs to answer the video call.

"Phoebe Thunderman," says Kickbutt on the monitor. "I have some bad news. Your parents have been captured by the evil villain Dark Mayhem."

Max gets excited and says, "Way to go Mayhem!"

"How is that even possible?" asks Phoebe.

Kickbutt looks at Max and then says to Phoebe, "Your brother sold them out."

"Who? Max?" asks Phoebe.

"No Billy. Of course, it's Max!" says the sassy Kickbutt. President Kickbutt then plays a video footage showing Max and his parents.

In the video, Max buys meets Hank and Barb at the Hiddenville Parks. He gives them bracelets as a gift which they happily accept without questioning. After putting on the bracelets, Dark Mayhem and Rodissius appear from behind a van to capture the Thundermans. Chloe teleports away. Barb and Hank try using their powers but the bracelets are anti-superpower bracelets. Max helps Dark Mayhem handcuff his parents.

After the video, Phoebe looks at Max with anger and disgust and sadness at the same time. "How could you do this Max?"

Max defends himself, "No, I didn't. That's not me, Phoebe."

"I know you'd go low but I didn't think you'd go this low, Max."

Max looks at Phoebe in the eyes and asks, "C'mon Phoebe. Tell me you don't believe that. I would never do anything like that... Well, I would but the point is I didn't do this."

"What's wrong with you Max? Is this whole supervillain thing really worth it?"

Kickbutt interrupts them saying "Listen. Dark Mayhem is very dangerous and your parents will be lucky if they make it through the night. Dark Mayhem has teamed up with a former superhero called Rodissius to track down and kill all superheroes. Max, do you know where they are?"

"I told you! I didn't sell them out."

"Actually, Dark Mayhem called you yesterday, remember?" adds Phoebe.

"Yes, he did. And I refused to help him. You can even ask Colosso."

Phoebe confronts Max "How convenient that a former supervillain is your alibi?"

"But I didn't do it."

"Phoebe, I want you to freeze your brother. He's very dangerous. Chloe is safe at Cousin Blobbin's. You need to get Billy and Nora to a safe place as soon as possible. "

"Phoebe tell me you don't believe that, " Max begs. "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes, yes you would," says Phoebe as she freezes Max.

Phoebe then turns to the monitor and asks President Kickbutt, "So, what do we do next? Are you going to send the strike team to search for mom and dad?"

Kickbutt looks down for a few seconds then replies, "I'm sorry Phoebe but you're on your own on this one. The Hero League doesn't want to put other superheroes in danger. We are also disabling our communication channels to prevent the villains from tracking heroes down. So, you won't be able to reach us. I'm really sorry Phoebe."

"But President Kickbu-"

"Good luck, Phoebe. Super President Kickbutt out!" The Thunder monitor slides back down to its place.

Alone in the living room, Phoebe starts pacing all over. She then unfreezes Max.

Max regains his composure then asks, "Why did you unfreeze me? Aren't you afraid I'm going to sell you out too?"

"A simple thank you would have been just fine!" replies Phoebe.

"So, you believe me?"

"I don't know, Max," replies Phoebe. "But I know that if you did it, you would want credit for it. Either way, you're the only person I can turn to. The Hero League isn't going to help us. We're on our own. I'm really scared Max."

"What do we tell Billy and Nora?" asks Max.

"Nothing," replies Phoebe. "We tell them nothing. They cannot find out mom and dad are in danger or they will panic and be scared all night."

Max motions Phoebe to follow him back down his lair through the stairs. On their way, he says, "At least we should be safe for the night. We just need to reinforce the house with Thundertanium. No one will break into it."

In the lair, Max pushes a button to put the house in a lockdown mode. Thundertanium metal rolls down around the walls, protecting every entrance. He then unfreezes Dr. Colosso.

"Oh look, you locked the annoying girl inside!" shouts Dr. Colosso. Max threatens to freeze Dr. Colosso again. So, Colosso shuts up.

Phoebe then walks closer to Max and says, "Actually... can I spend the night here? I'm scared of sleeping alone in my room."

"Fine!" says Max as he walks towards Dr. Colosso's cage. "You can stay. Just don't touch anything." He picks up a bunch of Phoebe's pajamas from behind the cage and throws them at Phoebe's face.

Phoebe is disgusted as she gets the clothes out of her face. "Why do you even have my pajamas in your lair? And why do they smell like bunny pee?"

Colosso shouts from his cage, "Guilty!"

"Will you two stop yapping and go to sleep already? We need to get up really early tomorrow to find mom and dad."

Phoebe, while still holding her pajamas looks at Max and says, "Well, I would - if you looked the other way."

"Right!" Max says as he jumps into bed and covers himself.


	4. Storming the Twins of Thunder

**The following morning. Thundermans backyard.**

The Elite Force is standing outside the Thundermans house. Chases uses his thermal scanner app.

"Most of the energy seems to be coming from here," says Chase pointing at the Thundermans house.

"This must be their secret hideout place," says Oliver. "Kaz, use your fire energy to blow up the house."

Skylar stops him and says, "You can't just go blowing up a house without any plan. Shouldn't we at least confirm that these are the right guys before attacking?"

"I'm with Skylar," says Oliver as he moves closer to hug Skylar. Skylar walks farther.

"You would agree with Skylar on anything," replies Kaz. "Literally anything! Even if Skylar said we should kill Oliver, you would be the first one to agree."

Oliver then shamelessly admits, "At this moment I'd take anything."

"Skylar has a point," says Bree. "But, this is our only chance to stop Roman and Riker. If we let them escape, we might never get another chance .."

Kaz hits the house with fireballs but the fire bounces back on him. Oliver tries to freeze the door. No success. Chase uses telekinesis to lift the door. It fails. Bree super-speeds to the backdoor and uses her superspeed to vibrate it but no luck. The Elite Force join forces to aggressively attack the Thundermans house.

"What kind of a wall is this?" asks Chase. "It's unbreakable."

Down in Max's lair, Phoebe wakes up on the floor with a mustache drawn on her face but she doesn't notice it. She hears the noise coming from outside. She throws her bra at Max to wake him up.

The Thunder twins scream at once, "We are under attack!" The twins run outside through the back entrance in Max's lair. After seeing the Elite Force trying to blow up the house, Max and Phoebe sneak up on them and start attacking.

Phoebe uses telekinesis to throw Chase into the bushes. Max freezes Oliver. Bree notices the Max and Phoebe and shouts, "it's them!"

Skylar uses her ionikinesis power to blow Phoebe and Max onto the ground. Bree superspeeds to help Oliver and Chase up. Skylar unfreezes Oliver using her laser eyes. Phoebe rises and blasts Skylar with her heat energy but Skylar levitates, causing the blast to hit Kaz instead. Kaz fires back with his fireballs but Max freezes them before hitting Phoebe. The Thunder Twins and the Elite Force fight off each other for a while. Skylar, Phoebe and Max demonstrate very high combat skills.

Max and Phoebe then hold each other and blow a major freeze blast towards the Elite Force. Chase activates his energy shield to protect himself but unfortunately, it gets frozen, leaving him stuck in a frozen energy globe. Every member of the Elite Force gets frozen except Skylar.

"Thunder bump!" Max and Phoebe say as they high-five each other.

"Looks like the rest of your team is down," Phoebe tells Skylar. "You need to give up."

"I don't go down easy," says Skylar lifting Phoebe and Max in the air. "And the only reason you took us down is because two of my team members are new to the whole superpower thing."

Max hits Skylar with a heat breath saying, "We don't care about your excuses. Where is mom and dad?"

"Awww... You want your mommy and daddy?" Skylar mocks Max in a childish voice. She uses her laser energy to break the energy shield on Chase. "Well too late!"

"Why do I always get frozen?" asks Chase angrily as he activates his energy bolt.

Phoebe looks at Chase and asks, "wait, how many powers do you have?"

"I could ask you the same thing," replies Chase. "Last time I checked you were just shapeshifters. How did you get someone to fill you with bionics or something?"

"Shapeshifters?" wonders Phoebe.

"Bionics?" asks Max.

"Well, we won't let you hurt any other superheroes," declares Chase. "It's over, Roman and Riker."

Phoebe and Max are shocked. Max asks, "You're not the bad guys?"

"No, but you are!" says Skylar as she blows electric energy towards Phoebe and Max. The twins scream as they fall on their feet.

Nora and Billy are watching from the upstairs window. Billy super-speeds outside and quickly ties up Skylar and Chase using the Electress whip.

Nora comes outside and says, "Good job Billy!" She then zaps both Skylar and Chase with her laser eyes. "That's for messing with our siblings!"

"Yeah? I can do that too," Skylar says as she tries to activate her laser eyes. No success.

Billy and Nora help Phoebe and Max up. "What's going on?" asks Billy.

"It's a long story!" She turns to Skylar and Chase. "Listen. That whip is going to blow in a few minutes. We can either let it explode or you will tell us where you're hiding our parents."

"Your parents?" asks Chase.

"Yes, Hank and Barb Thunderman who you kidnapped yesterday?" adds Max.

Skylar thinks for a moment as if she's trying to remember something then asks, "You mean Thunderman as in Thunder Man?"

"Yes... do you know him?" asks Phoebe.

"We worked on a mission together," replies Skylar. "Thunderman is your father?"

Max walks closer to Skylar saying, "Uhm.. yes... and you are?"

"Skylar Storm."

Phoebe raises her eyebrows towards Skylar and asks, "Wait, as in Skylar Storm THE Skylar Storm?"

Max goes to shake Skylar's hand saying. "I'm Max Thunderman, I'm a great fan of your work."

"Can somebody please release us from this thing?" cries out Chase. "I think it's going to explode."

Phoebe pulls the Electress whip from Chase and Skylar. Skylar unfreezes Oliver. Phoebe unfreezes Kaz and Max unfreezes Bree.

Kaz prepares to attack Max but Skylar stops him. "We're defending the bad guys now?" wonders Kaz.

"I don't think these are the bad guys," replies Skylar. "They're superheroes. Just like us."

Bree smiles as she walks to call a truce with Max, "Honest mistake. Happens all the time. You know you're the first cute boy who didn't turn out to be evil."

"I'm evil as they come," replies Max.

Oliver tries to hug Skylar for unfreezing him but he stumbles and falls on the ground. Max points at him and says, "Is he a superhero too? Like seriously, are they just letting anyone be a superhero these days?"

"That's what I said!" Bree replies as she watches Billy super-speed into the house. "Wait, he can do that?" asks Bree. "Superspeed was supposed to be my thing!" She then looks at Skylar.

"Sorry sis," says Skylar as the team heads towards the Thundermans house.

* * *

 **Thundermans Living Room.**

The Elite Force takes seats on the Thundermans living room. Nora and Billy serve everyone with drinks while Phoebe and Max share what they know with the Elite Force.

"So let me get this straight," Phoebe asks Chase. "You're saying that the brothers Roman and Riker can shapeshift to look like anyone at any time..."

"And they are kidnapping superheroes" adds Max.

Phoebe then finishes, "And they have mom and dad."

"That explains why a guy who looked exactly like me sold out mom and dad," says Max.

"And we blamed you for it," apologizes Phoebe.

Chase begins to explain, "Roman and Riker are very dangerous."

"Hold on a sec," interrupts Kaz. "Phoebe and Max, do you always finish each other's sentences?"

Bree agrees saying, "Yeah, you must be really close with your twins. I can't stand my brothers."

Phoebe replies, "Oh trust me, we couldn't be any more different. Brothers are the worst."

"Phoebe is a dweeb," says Max as he telekinetically suspends Phoebe's glass in the air and pours it on Phoebe.

"Max is just delusional," Phoebe explains while trying to ignore Max. "His lifetime goal is to become a supervillain and take over the world. Dark Mayhem is his role model."

Skylar curiously asks, "And you just let him live in your house?"

Phoebe brushes it off saying, "He's just stupid boy going through a phase."

"It's not a phase!" relies Max.

"Ugh!" scoffs Phoebe.

"Ugh!" Max says back at her before throwing Bree's drink on Phoebe's face.

Phoebe gets up and says, "Oh that's it!"

"Will you two cool it?" complains Chase.

The Thunder Twins reply simultaneously, "Oh gladly!" Phoebe and Max rise to freeze each other.

Chase gets up to control the situation. "I don't know what THIS is between you two, but we need to focus if you want to find your parents in time."

"I have a question though," says Phoebe. "When Hero League called yesterday, they said the parents were kidnapped by Dark Mayhem and some ex-superhero called Rodissius."

"Rodissius?" asks Oliver. "That's Roman and Riker's father."

Bree joins the conversation saying, "See, Oliver and Kaz took away his powers because it was the only way to save his life."

Kaz adds, "He got well but then held a grudge against us for taking away his life."

"So he sent Riker and Roman to destroy us," says Oliver.

"We captured them once but we let them escape while taking a victory selfie," laughs Bree.

"Okay... but you said Oliver and Kaz just got their powers recently."

Chase goes on to explain, "Oh no, that's true. They took away his powers when they were treating treating them."

"These two?" asks Max. "Doctors? What kind of a hospital lets Oliver and Kaz to treat patients?"

"Mighty Med," replies Skylar. "It is - WAS - a superhero hospital."

Phoebe jumps in, "So like Metroburg Hospital?"

"Yeah, but it got blown up by Roman and Riker. We lost a lot of great superheroes," adds Oliver.

Bree looks at Chase and asks, "Anyways, Chase. What's the plan?"

"Rodissius doesn't have any powers," says Skylar. "But I think we can take down Dark Mayhem. I stopped him once. Well, almost. But the thing is with our forces combined, we have a chance."

Chase gets up saying, "We need to research a little more about to figure out how to stop him."

Max opens the swirly slide and says, "And I have the perfect place for that!" He then jumps in. Phoebe motions the rest to follow her down Max's lair.

* * *

 **Dark Mayhem's Lair.**

Barb and Hank Thunderman are tied up on the wall. Dark Mayhem sits on a chair while Rodissius paces back and forth across the room. Roman and Riker are standing by the window staring at Barb and Hank. Max's Max-10 rocket can be seen next to Dark Mayhem's computer.

"Can you stop doing that?" Shouts Dark Mayhem at Rodissius. "You're distracting me."

Rodissius angrily replies, "You told me your plan would work. It's been over a day. Nobody has come to claim these superheroes."

"Trust me, the Thunderman kids will come to save their dad."

Roman says, "I don't mean to question your methods, Mayhem, but your plan to get Max to sell out Phoebe didn't work out. We had to go in and do the job."

Hank and Barb look at each other. Barb says, "Wait, so it was them who pretended to be Max? And all this time I thought it was Max who turned against us."

"Can you really blame us?" asks Hank. "He literally threatens to prove he is evil every day."

Dark Mayhem hits the table angrily causing the lights to start flickering in the house. "Can everyone just shut up? I need to focus."

"You know my kids are going to come here and stop you," threatens Hank.

Dark Mayhem then laughs and says, "Oh I'm counting on it. And when they come, I will destroy them all."

Rodissius then comes closer and adds, "And then when they're all dead and you have nothing else to lose in the world, perhaps you will cave in and finally tell us how to reach all the other superheroes."

Rodissius signals Riker and Roman to go torture the Thundermans. Roman turns into a bird and poops on Hank's hair.


	5. The Elite Seekers of Darkness

**In Max's Lair.**

Max happily introduces the Elite Force to his lair, "Welcome to my evil lair!"

Bree asks, "Sorry, did you say 'lair'?"

"That's where he plays with his toys," Phoebe laughs.

Skylar notices the bra that Phoebe had thrown on Max's face in the morning. She asks, "And why do you have a bra on your bed?"

"It's Phoebe's," Max tries to defend himself but everyone looks at him and Phoebe in shock. "Okay... that came out wrong. It's not what you think." Max takes the bra and throws it on Colosso.

Dr. Colosso shouts, "Hey, watch out!"

"Who said that?" asks Oliver.

Max replies, "Uhmm... nobody..."

Bree walks towards Dr. Colosso and asks "You have a bunny?"

"A talking bunny? How cool!" says Kaz.

Bree starts petting Dr. Colosso saying, "Aww look... he's so cute."

Dr. Colosso gets angry and slaps Bree with his tiny paws. he then says, "I'm a bad bad bunny."

Skylar walks to Max and asks, "Why would a super-villain wannabe like you keep a pet bunny?"

Max then begins to explain, "Dr. Colosso was one of the most evil villains around." Everyone looks at Colosso and starts laughing.

Phoebe then confirms Max's words and says, "Dad turned him into a bunny as a punishment. He is still evil. At least he thinks he is evil."

"And I hate you all," says Colosso.

Chase laughs saying, "So, he is an evil pet."

"He kinda reminds me of Eddy," says Bree. She then begins explaining. "Back at Mission Creek we had this AI called Eddy who hated all of us. Except Mr. Davenport."

"You call your dad Mr. Davenport?" asks Phoebe.

Chase then adds, "Well technically he's our uncle."

Max changes the conversation by asking Colosso, "Anyways, Colosso... I want you to tell me everything you know about Dark Mayhem. Where he used to hang out... anything."

"And why would I help you?" asks Colosso.

Phoebe replies, "To get mom and dad back?"

"Hank turned me into a bunny. Why would I help him?"

"Because if you do, Max will agree to take shower with you every morning," adds Phoebe.

"Nice try missy!" Dr. Colosso laughs at Phoebe.

Bree then threatens Dr. Colosso saying, "Because if you don't, I'm going to fry your fuzzy little butt."

Colosso gets scared of Bree. He says, "you don't have to threaten me." Skylar walks closer to Dr. Colosso to exchange ideas about what they know about Dark Mayhem.

Kaz and Oliver go around Max's lair exploring his gadgets. Oliver takes the Nose-Hairilizer while Kaz takes the BrainMelt-3000.

"Wow! Cool stuff!" Kaz says.

Oliver adds, "this guy is a genius. How does he get all these gadgets?"

"Can you guys not touch anything?" says Max trying to take the gadgets away from Oliver and Kaz.

Max explains to them, "That one gives you nose hair and that one erases your brain."

"It's like the one from Davenport Industries. How did you even get one of these?"

"I made them!" replies Max.

Chase gets interested, "You? You made it?"

"I made all the gadgets in this room," confirms Max.

Chase takes the BrainMelt-3000 and is amazed by the technology. He tells Max, "There is no way you could have - "

"Awww Chase, are you jealous that someone else is smarter than you?" asks Bree.

"They must get them from the Hero League or something," Chase argues.

Phoebe stands up in Max's defense saying, "He's actually telling the truth."

"And I even have a rocket but can't seem to find it," says Max. "Where's my Max-10?"

"Did you say Max-10?" asks Colosso.

"Yeah? Do you know where it is?"

Colosso tries to deny it saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dr. Colosso. You know something. Tell me now or I will freeze you!"

"Would you be mad at me if I told you I gave it to Dark Mayhem?"

"You did what?" Both Phoebe and Max ask at the same time.

"I'm a supervillain. Oh boo-hoo!" Laughs Colosso.

Skylar thinks for a moment then asks Max, "Do you have a way of monitoring your rockets?"

Max replies, "Yes, why?"

"Because if you do, we can use it - "

Chase joins in, "To track where Dark Mayhem is holding your parents."

Max quickly takes over the computer to track the rocket.

Dr. Colosso asks, "So in a way I helped you? You people disgust me." He runs off upstairs.

"I think I've got something," says Max.

Oliver looks at the screen and says "They're in some dark alley in Metroburg."

"That must be dark Mayhem's lair," Max says excitedly. "I can't wait to finally-"

"Take down Roman and Riker," interrupts Kaz.

Max finishes his sentence, "Meet Dark Mayhem! It's like a dream come true."

Phoebe knocks Max with a book as she says, "Max?!"

Skylar looks at Phoebe and asks, "After this mission, can we destroy him too." Phoebe smiles at her.

Max and Phoebe leave to change into their Thundermans superhero suits. They arrive a few minutes later and everyone cheers at them.

"Thunder Twins and the Elite Force here we come!" shouts Kaz.

"Yeah, we don't really go by the Thunder Twins..." says Phoebe.

* * *

 **Metroburg. A few blocks away from Dark Mayhem's lair.**

At the dark alley site, the Elite Force and the Thunder Twins sneak in slowly.

Chase gets everyone together and says, "Alright I think we should split up to cover more grounds."

"No Chase," replies Oliver. "I've seen a lot of horror movies and when people split up, that's when bad things happen."

"Oliver is right," says Kaz walking towards Oliver.

Chase then explains, "If we all go in the same direction, they will run the other way. But if we send 3 different teams from different directions, we will get them."

"Fine!" agrees Oliver and Kaz.

Skylar and Max take the first entrance. Chase, Bree and Phoebe take the second entrance while Kaz and Oliver take the third entrance.

Oliver starts complaining to Kaz, "I don't see why we don't get to have a girl on our team. Why does Chase get to have two girls? He doesn't even like girls!"

"Oliver, are you ashamed of me?" jokes Kaz.

Oliver quickly replies, "No offense but you're no Skylar, Kaz."

* * *

Max and Skylar hide behind a trash bin. "So, Skylar, I hear you turned evil once. How was it? How was the smell of the Dark Side?"

"It stinks," says Skylar.

"Just because you didn't like the dark side doesn't mean you have to be all offensive about it," Max gets defensive.

"No, I mean this trash bin literally stinks."

"Oh."

Skylar then looks at Max, takes a deep breath and says, "And why are you so obsessed with the dark side so much anyway? When I was evil, that was the hardest part of my life. It's like I had no control over myself. I hurt a lot of friends I cared about... and I almost kissed Oliver. Can you imagine that?"

"Kissing Oliver? No thank you!" replies Max.

"So, what's with you anyway?" Skylar continues, "You're so smart, Max. You're great at what you do and you're surrounded by superheroes who care so much about you?"

"That's exactly the problem," whines Max. "Everyone, especially Phoebe, is so good at being a superhero. I told her I can't be second-best to her. I have to be the best, even if that means at being evil."

"And how is that working out for you?" asks Skylar.

Max replies with confidence, "Not so great. But I'm getting there. I will prove to you that I'm the best-"

"Being a superhero isn't about competing to see who is the best," Skylar explains. "It's about doing your best to help people. Nothing gives me more satisfaction than saving people. Are you really going to put your family in danger just because you couldn't beat Phoebe? You're very smart and I think anyone would be lucky to work with you. Maybe if you just put a little effort, you'd get better -"

"Okay, now you're turning into Phoebe," Max interrupts Skylar. "And remind to never date you."

Skylar laughs, "Me? Date you? Not a chance!"

Awkward silence.

* * *

In the middle street, Bree walks closer to Phoebe and says, "So, your brother is really cute, huh?"

"He sure thinks so..." replies Phoebe. "But honestly Bree you can do so much better than him."

Chase then laughs and says, "Trust me. She can do worse. Seriously, she has the worst taste in dates and most of them turn out to be evil."

Bree kicks Chases shin and says, "Oh look who's talking. The guy who's never been on a date."

"There was that one time at the dance..." Chase tries to remember.

Bree then shouts, "That was MY date. You took my date to the dance."

"You made me do it!" Chase fights back.

Phoebe gets curious as if she wants to ask a question but she stops and says, "I'm not even going to ask." She then hears footsteps on the main street. "I think someone is coming. Prepare to attack... Never mind. It's just a little kid."

"What's a little kid doing in a dark alley at this time?" asks Chase.

"Good question!" replies Bree.

* * *

Oliver is still complaining to Kaz about not being teamed up with a girl. Suddenly, Phoebe appears.

Phoebe says to them, "Hey guys, we realized it wasn't fair to leave you two alone."

Oliver smiles and asks, "Because we're the only team without girls?"

"No, because you gained your superpowers recently and are not fully experienced using them."

"Fair point," agrees Kaz.

Phoebe stands and asks the boys to follow her, "Let's go this way..."

"Aren't we supposed to wait here until Chase sends a signal?" asks Kaz.

"I was with Chase," says Phoebe. "He sent me. And on my way here I heard footsteps going this way. Follow me."

Oliver and Kaz follow Phoebe behind. Oliver walks closer to Phoebe and starts touching her hair. He then tells Phoebe, "You know... you really look pretty in your superhero suit. If I wasn't dating Skylar I would totally date you."

"I didn't know you and Skylar were dating..." replies Phoebe. In the background Kaz motions Phoebe that Oliver and Skylar are not dating.

"Yeah me and Skylar are an item," brags Oliver. "We're the hottest superhero teen couple."

"Is that right?" asks Phoebe.

"Yes, and by the way if we don't work out with Skylar... you know you could get some of this goodness."

"No thanks!" Phoebe replies to Oliver's disappointment.

Phoebe leads Oliver and Kaz close to a wall of an abandoned building. She lifts a small rock, opening an entrance. "After you," she says as she locks the door behind them. It's the Dark Mayhem's lair.

"Wait, how did you know about this entrance?" asks Kaz.

"Because... I'm not Phoebe!" She shapeshifts into Roman. Oliver and Kaz realize they're surrounded by Roman, Riker, Rodissius and Dark Mayhem.


	6. Out of Luck

**Dark Mayhem's Lair.**

"You tricked us!" complains Kaz.

"Can't believe I poured out all of my feelings to the wrong Phoebe. Now I have to do it, again!" whines Oliver.

"Oh don't worry, little boy," says Dark Mayhem. "You won't have to. Because you're not getting out of here alive."

"Today," shouts Rodissius, "I finally get my revenge! By killing Kaz and Oliver for taking away my superpowers."

Oliver and Kaz panic. Kaz uses his fire power to hit Rodissius but Dark Mayhem blocks it and hits them with an electric power surge causing them to stumble and fall. Roman and Riker rush to put anti-superpower ankle bracelets on Kaz and Oliver, rendering them useless.

"Rodissius," begs Kaz. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh but I do," says Rodissius. "See all this time I've been waiting to get my hands on the two punks who took my powers away."

Oliver defends, "It was to save you. Taking away your powers was the only way to keep you alive."

"Losing my powers is a punishment worse than death."

"So we've heard," replies Kaz before Mayhem threatens to burn his head off.

Rodissius takes a sharp sword and starts licking it, saying, "Now I get to kill you! But first, you have to watch us kill superheroes... you know the kind of heroes you spent time saving. How did it go? Saving people who save people?"

Dark Mayhem laughs, "How cheesy is that?"

"I know right? Bring on the Thundermans!" says Rodissius. Riker presses a button that rotates a chain where Hank and Barb are hanging. Powerless. Handcuffed.

"Electress!" shouts Oliver excitedly. "You're my favorite hero!"

Hank complains, "Hey what about me?"

"I thought Skylar was your favorite hero?" asks Kaz.

"Skylar doesn't need to know any of this..." shruggs Oliver.

Dark Mayhem gets impatient and beats his computer table saying, "SHUT UP!"

Barb looks at poor Oliver and Kaz and then starts begging Dark Mayhem, "Look Mayhem, I think you should kill us instead and-"

"Barb?" interrupts Hank.

"And let this kids go. They have done nothing to you. And my son, Max... he adores you. You're his hero!"

Dark Mayhem gets offended and says, "I am no hero!"

"Well, his villain - if that's a thing," Barb adds realizing that it's probably better to just shut up.

"Max is a disappointment. He refused my order. So, I had to get these two boys to pretend to be Phoebe and Max. And now, I don't need Max anymore. He walks towards Oliver."

Kaz gets scared and says, "You don't have to do this! We can work something out."

"Whatever you do, don't negotiate with a villain," Hank warns the boys.

Kaz adds, "It's the only way to save you and other heroes."

"I'm listening..." replies Rodissius.

"Dude," Kaz gets his attention. "The only reason you're mad at us and all the superheroes is because we took your powers away. But what if we told you we could get your powers back?"

Barb gets concerned and asks, "Where are you going with this?"

Oliver replies, "Look, we have this guy, Chase. He's very smart. He helped Skylar get his superpowers back."

Dark Mayhem gets angry at the mention of Skylar Storm. "Skylar Storm... arghhhh! Where's that little-?"

"Mayhem, language!" Rodissius interrupts, "I thought we talked about this."

Roman then chips in, "It's a trick. Skylar almost died getting her powers back. You shouldn't accept it, father."

"Ok, what about bionics?" asks Kaz.

Oliver then explains, "Mr. Davenport can give you bionics. You will be unstoppable."

Rodissius smiles and says, "That sounds like a good plan."

"And what do I get out of this?" Dark Mayhem asks as he shakes his head and walks towards Rodissius.

"So, we're free to go now?" asks Kaz.

"No!" laughs Rodissius. "You're not going anywhere, until I get my powers back. Your friends are going to get me my powers or I will start killing you off, one by one."

Oliver and Kaz gets scared and worried.

Dark Mayhem beats the table again. "Wait, wait! Hold on a second!" Everyone looks at Dark Mayhem. Mayhem continues, "Aren't we forgetting something here? What do I get out of this?"

Suddenly the lair entrance gets knocked down by Skylar Storm. Max is right behind her.

* * *

"You get this!" Max says as he enters the room and quickly hits Dark Mayhem with a freeze breath.

Dark Mayhem claps and says, "Max Thunderman! I knew you'd come! Oh and look, you brought your girlfriend, Skylar Storm."

"Let my parents go now!" Max demands.

"Max and I are going to take you down!" replies Skylar. "And just to be clear he's not my boyfriend."

"Like you could get such a cute boyfriend," Riker mocks her.

"Ok you know what?" Skylar says as she blasts Riker.

Phoebe, Bree and Chase's team arrives. Bree super-speeds to release Kaz and Oliver but is blocked by Roman and Riker. Dark Mayhem hold a telekinetic standoff with Skylar. Rodissius takes on Bree while Roman and Riker take on Max and Phoebe.

The whole room comes to a standstill.

"So, here's the plan," explains Rodissius. "You're going to go back to your mission command and give me bionics!"

"And who gave you that idea?" Bree asks.

"Oliver did," says Rodissius pointing at Oliver. Everyone else looks at Oliver as Rodissius continues, "And now you have to give me bionics or else i'm going to destroy Oliver, Kaz and the Thundermans."

Rodissius presses a button on the wall causing Kaz and Oliver to sink below the surface. The floor closes in.

"Nooo!" shouts everyone, breaking into a violent fight.

"OK! Stop!" shouts Chase. "We will get your powers back. Just don't hurt Oliver and Kaz."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asks Bree. "Giving him bionics could make him unstoppable and hurt other people. Are you forget Victor Krane?"

Skylar defends Chase saying, "It's the only way to save Kaz and Oliver. I don't think we have a choice here."

"And it buys us time to prepare an attack plan," adds Max.

"Max Thunderman," says Dark Mayhem. "I must say, I'm impressed with your skills."

"Wait, you're not disappointed in me?" asks Max cheerfully.

"Not even a little," replies Mayhem. "It's the dark side and you know that means..."

"You can't trust anybody. Got it!"

"Really?" Phoebe interrupts. "Is this really the time to share your passion."

"That's my sister Phoebe. Just between you and me, she could be a little -"

"Shut up Max Thunderman. The only reason you refused to turn in your family was because I asked you to sell out Phoebe too."

Barb smiles, "Aww Max, so you do care about your sister?" Max feels embarrassed. Phoebe laughs.

Max sees his Max-10 rocket next to Dark Mayhem's computer. "Is that my Max-10 rocket? Not cool Mayhem."

Mayhem lifts it and explains, "We have filled it with explosives to blow the Davenport Tower..."

Rodissius interrupts saying, "But now we are going to destroy the Secret Academy of Superhero Studies because the Elite Force is going back to Davenport Tower to get my powers back."

"You can't destroy SASS!" complains Phoebe.

* * *

Dark Mayhem agrees to remain behind in his lair Metroburg to keep an eye on the prisoners Hank, Barb, Kaz and Oliver while the rest head over to Davenport Tower.

"Now how are we going to get to Centium City quickly enough?" wonders Phoebe.

Chase then says, "Bree and Skylar can super-speed. Oliver and Kaz can fly. So, that just leaves Max, Phoebe and I."

"Chloe can teleport us there," suggests Max.

"No, Max," Phoebe insists. "We're not putting our little sister in danger."

"Chloe can take care of herself. These goons can't disable her powers if they can't catch her."

"But how do we get Chloe here without compromising her location?"

"I could super-speed to Billy and Nora" suggests Bree.

"Yeah and ask them to call Cousin Blobbin on a neighbor's phone so that they can't be traced."

"Good idea, Phoebe," says Skylar.

"You know what they call me, 'The girl with good ideas,'" Phoebe says in an attempt to show off to Skylar.

"Nobody calls you that," says Max. Phoebe keeps quiet.

Bree super-speeds to the Thundermans house and finds Billy and Nora playing laser-tag. She explains the situation. They sneak into Mrs. Wong's house and steal her home phone to call Cousin Blobbin for Chloe.

Chloe teleports to Mayhem's lair and quickly teleports the entire group to Davenport Tower in Centium City. She teleports back to the Thundermans house.

* * *

 **Davenport Tower, Centium City.**

Bree walks them around while Chase goes to Mission Command to inform Donald and Douglas about the situation. Skylar watches over Rodissius, Roman and Riker.

"Wow! Wow! This is a very cool place," exclaims Max.

Douglas and Donald come upstairs to meet the team. "What happened?" asks Douglas.

"Is everyone ok? Where's Kaz and Oliver?" asks Donald.

"And why did you bring Roman and Riker and him?" says Douglas pointing at Rodissius.

"That's Rodissius," explains Skylar. "He's Roman and Riker's father."

Chase takes a deep breath and adds, "He teamed up with a supervillain called Dark Mayhem to take over all the superheroes in Metroburg."

"And they have Kaz and Oliver" adds Bree.

"And our parents," says Phoebe.

"They're going to kill them if we don't get Rodissius his powers back or at least give him bionics," Skylar worries.

Donald is not sold on the idea. "Are you forgetting what happened with Crane? Do you really want to create another monster?"

"What do you suggest?" asks Skylar.

"Take them down?" replies Donald boldly.

"See if we die, then you'll never see Oliver and Kaz again," says Riker.

"And you will never see your parents again," Roman says to Phoebe and Max.

"So, go ahead. Kill us!" dares Rodissius.

Donald retreats. "Ok then, have your way."

Douglas adds, "But after this is over, we're coming for you. And we'll destroy you."

"Chase, you could use the serum you used on Skylar to get her powers back," suggests Bree.

"That's different because for Skylar, we used a material she's afraid of to trigger her powers."

"What's Rodissius' greatest fear?" asks Bree.

Rodissius coughs and asks, "How stupid do you think I am to reveal my greatest fear to you?"

"Fine then... bionics it is!" says Chase.

"Douglas, you up for this?" asks Skylar. Everyone looks at Douglas.

"Why are you looking at me?" wonders Douglas.

"I don't know... maybe because you created an evil villain Krane to come after us?" replies Bree sarcastically.

Skylar introduces tells Phoebe and Max to Skylar, "Oh this is Douglas, their uncle."

"Well technically I'm their father," says Douglas.

Skylar continues, "He tried to destroy them."

"Oh you turned against your family?" says Max as he shakes Douglas's hand. "I like this guy already."

Douglas takes Rodissius down to the Mission Command chamber, along with Chase, Bree and Max. Roman follows them. Phoebe and Skylar are left on the main floor.

Max quickly figures out how to work most of the gadgets and even helps them fix some of them. Douglas is impressed by Max's science skills. "Are you sure you're not bionic?" jokes Douglas.

"I just happen to be very smart in science," brags Max.

"You know you would make a very good addition to our team," suggests Douglas.

Chase disgracefully asks, "Don't you think we're moving a little too fast here?"

"No can do!" Max replies to Douglas "Why would I want to join your little Elite Force? You want to save the world. I want to destroy it."

Bree gets puts her arm on Max's shoulder and asks "Max, if you really are evil, then why didn't you join Dark Mayhem?"

"Because..." says Max then pauses.

"Because you care about your family?" Donald asks as he enters the room holding a mirror.

"No. Because that wasn't my plan. If I'm going to take down my family, I want it to be MY idea."

Donald looks at Bree's arm on Max's shoulder and replies, "And Bree leave Max alone and keep hands to yourself."

Bree fires back, "And you leave the mirror alone!" Donald shuts up and walks to look at the team's progress.

* * *

 **Back in the living room, Davenport Tower.**

Phoebe and Skylar are chatting on the couch.

"I can't believe I got to work with THE Skylar Storm," says Phoebe. "I've heard about you but it's just so nice to meet you in person. How did you get to be so good at being a superhero when you're still so young?"

"I don't know..." says Skylar. "I guess growing up a superhero, it kinda became natural for me."

"Our parents retired from Superhero life to live a normal life in Hiddenville so we never get to use our powers as much."

"Sometimes I wish I had a normal life experience too. You probably can't tell but I can be quite awkward in social situations," Skylar pauses to see Phoebe's unshocked expression. She then continues, "I went to Kaz and Oliver's school but it never really worked out. And then I met Bree and everything was perfect because I felt like I'm going to have a perfect sister who is going to teach me to be normal."

"And then it turned out she's just as socially awkward as you?" asks Phoebe. They both share a laugh. Then Phoebe continues, "But I just wish I could be as good a superhero as you are. I mean I started training last year but I never get to do real stuff like this."

"Just be patient, Phoebe. One day, you will get the hang of it."

"If we get out of this mission alive, can I get your autograph?"

"Sure thing, sis!" Skylar says, punching Phoebe in the back.

Phoebe runs away saying, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why? What?" wonders Skylar.

"I've heard about the whole sis thing with Bree," says Phoebe. "So, no thanks."

* * *

 **Dark Mayhem's Lair. Metroburg.**

"What's taking them so long?" asks Mayhem as he beats the wall relentlessly.

"They probably played you. You should probably just let us go," suggests Hank.

Barb adds, "I mean think about it. Rodissius is getting superpowers but you have nothing to gain but guard us. Don't you see he's using you?"

Mayhem agrees, "Ah! That's a good point. I guess I didn't see it that way."

"So, what are you going to do? Release us?" asks Hank.

"I've got an even better idea," says Dark Mayhem as he walks towards the Max-10 rocket. "I'm going to kill Rodissius. And his sons."

Barb and Hank are relieved for a second. But then Dark Mayhem continues, "See, this rocket is filled with explosives. I can launch it to destroy Davenport Tower and all the surrounding buildings in Centium City. And the Elite Force and your twins and everyone else will die in it. And then I will destroy you two and Kaz and Oliver."

"No, No!" screams both Hank and Barb.

Barb adds, "That's not what we meant!"

"Shut up, prisoners!" says Mayhem as he makes some adjustments to the rocket settings. He then presses a button, launching the rocket.

Barb and Hank panic! "Our kids are in that tower, Hank!"

"What are we going to do Barb? We can't use our powers!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Dark Mayhem as he watches the rocket fly above the city.


	7. Out of Time

**Max's Lair.**

Back in Max's Lair, Dr. Colosso is on Max's computer editing photos of Max and him together. He notices the Max-10 rocket movement on one of Max's monitors.

He figures out what's going on and calls out for Nora, "Nora! Come quick!" No response. "Nora! Your bow is on fire!" Nora comes in running but Billy passes her with super-speed. Chloe teleports inside.

"Where is the bow?" asks Nora.

Colosso explains, "Oh did I say bow? I meant your family is about to be eliminated by a Max-10 rocket drone."

Nora zaps Colosso repeatedly saying, "Never joke about my bows again!"

"You're welcome?" says Colosso.

"Why do you care about them anyway?" asks Billy. "You are evil."

"Because if someone else destroys your family, then I don't get chance to destroy you myself!"

"Say what now?" asks Chloe staring at Colosso with threatening eyes.

"What do we do now?" Billy asks.

"We need to warn Phoebe and Max," replies Nora.

"But we don't even know how to get there. So, my super-speed is kinda useless."

"We could get to mom and dad and warn them," suggest Nora.

"But they're locked inside Dark Mayhem's lair," says Billy. "How are we going to get in there?"

"I can save mom and dad," says Chloe.

"No Chloe it's too dangerous for you," says Nora.

Chloe gets sad and says, "But I don't want mom and dad to die!"

"I've got an idea," says Nora as she pulls Billy aside?

Colosso interrupts, "Why can't you just send Chloe to Centium City?"

"No! That's way too dangerous," replies Nora. "And besides, there won't be enough time to get all the people out before the rocket hits."

Billy super-speeds to grab the Electress whip and gives it to Nora. Chloe teleports both Billy and Nora into Dark Mayhem's Lair.

* * *

 **Dark Mayhem's Lair.**

Billy, Nora and Chloe catch Dark Mayhem by surprise which buys them some time.

"Mom! Dad!" shouts Billy as he super-speeds to untie their mom while Nora uses her laser eyes to melt the anti-superpower handcuff and bracelet.

Nora gives Barb her electress whip, saying. "Phoebe and Max are in danger."

The kids try to get to Hank but Dark Mayhem doesn't give them a chance.

"We know! Thank you," says Barb as she tries to hug Chloe but Dark Mayhem throws an energy ball on them. Chloe quickly teleports to avoid it. "It's not safe, go!"

Hank screams at the kids, "You need to go! NOW!" Billy and Nora quickly hop onto Chloe as she teleports them away.

Barb hits Dark Mayhem with an energy wave, saying "Eat lightning, Mayhem!"

"Look at you, Electress..." laughs Mayhem. "Being rescued by your own kids. You can't stop me now." Barb hits the wall with a lightning bolt. Mayhem laughs again, "Oops! You missed!"

"Did I, Mayhem? Did I?" asks Barb as the electricity melts away the chains and cuffs holding Hank.

"Hank, you need to stop the rocket," shouts Barb.

"Thunder Man awayyyyyy...!" says Hank as he flies through the ceiling after the rocket.

Barb is left with Dark Mayhem. They exchange a couple electric blows before Barb manages to bind him with the Electress whip Nora brought. Barb then walks to the basement door and starts blasting it to release Kaz and Oliver.

As Dark Mayhem struggles to unbind himself, he laughs at Barb saying, "I kinda feel sad for you, Electress. All this work for nothing. Thunder Man won't be able to stop the rocket before it hits Centium City. And even if he does, he won't make it alive."

Barb intensifies her electric power surge in anger.

* * *

 **Davenport Tower. Living Room.**

Douglas puts Rodissius in a bionic capsule in order to give him the bionics.

Roman gets closer to Chase and threatens, "This thing better work!"

"Because if it doesn't, we're going to destroy all of you," threatens Riker.

Max gets closer to the controller and pushes the button to activate the process.

The controls start beeping alerting them of danger. Roman and Riker suspect that the Elite Force has crossed them. They get ready to fight. The monitors show a fast approaching rocket drone aimed at the Davenport Tower.

Bree superspeeds upstairs to alert Phoebe and Skylar.

Everybody panics. Phoebe then notices a human-shaped figure running right behind the rocket.

The person flying behind the rocket gets closer; grabs it and redirects it upwards. Everyone takes a deep breath.

She stares closely and asks, "Wait, was that dad?"

"Your dad saved us," says Bree as she super-speeds back downstairs to tell the rest of the team.

A few seconds later, the rocket explodes. Hank can't be seen anywhere. Phoebe panics. She gets closer to the window and sees Hank falling uncontrollably. "Dad! Nooo!" she screams.

Skylar superspeeds outside to catch him. Phoebe runs after her. Skylar uses telekinesis to help Hank land safely on the ground. Hank falls unconscious. Phoebe arrives at the scene and helps Skylar carry Hank back into the Davenport Tower.

Hank is laid on the couch, barely alive.

The team in the Mission Command downstairs comes up. They're all glad that Rodissius got his powers back. They get ready to give Hank medical attention. But then Rodissius, Riker and Roman turn against them and start attacking.

"Who could have seen that coming?" asks Bree sarcastically.

In Mayhem's Lair, Barb finally cracks the door to the basement. She gets Kaz and Oliver out and removes their power-inhibiting ankle bracelets.

"Thanks Barb" says Kaz.

"Thank you Electress!" Oliver tells the exhausted Barb.

Kaz and Oliver join hands and fly together to the Davenport Tower. Oliver and Kaz arrive at the Davenport Tower in the middle of the battle.

Oliver throws an ice bar at Rodissius but he melts it! Kaz burns Roman's hand with his fire balls. Skylar throws an electric storm on Riker, weakening him. Roman and Riker try to run away, but Rodissius pulls them back. As they hold hands to form a swarm around their father, the team comes up with an idea.

Skylar starts super-speeding in circles around Roman and Riker. Bree super-speeds in the opposite direction generating enough energy friction to create an electrical charge. Kaz and Oliver use their heat and cold powers to create alternating regions of hot and cold. This, combined with the energy generated by Skylar and Bree, creates enough electrical charge. Phoebe and Max then use their telekinesis to deflect the lightning bolt towards Rodissius, Roman and Riker. Chase uses his energy shield to protect everyone else in the room from the lightning. Skylar absorbs the rest of the energy before it hits anyone else.

Rodissius and his sons lie helpless on the floor. Barely alive. Donald and Douglas tie them up.

* * *

 **A few hours later. Davenport's Living Room.**

The Thundermans and the Elite Force hold a party to celebrate their victory. There are snacks, cakes and drinks. Hank is feeling a little better now. Barb arrives from Hiddenville along with Chloe, Billy and Nora.

"Hank and I are really proud of what you kids did," says Barb.

"I was amazing, baby!" says Chloe. Nora walks next to Chloe and puts a bow on her head.

"You carry extra bows?" Bree asks Nora. "And I thought I was weird."

"Oh no you didn't..." says Billy as he moves away from Nora.

Nora activates her laser eyes ready to zap Bree. She warns, "I'm not weird, I'm quirky!"

Donald adds, "You all did a really good job. Without each one of you, we had no chance of stopping them."

"We sure make a really good team," says Chase.

Oliver walks to Phoebe and asks, "So, Phoebe, do you have a boyfriend or something?"

Kaz pulls him back and asks, "What are you doing Oliver? Skylar is right here!"

"Yeah, I know... I'm just trying to make her jealous," says Oliver just before Skylar steps on his foot. Oliver screams, "Ouch!"

Skylar takes Phoebe's phone and puts her number in the contacts saying, "And if you ever need teenage superhero advice, here's my number." But Max telekinetically steals the phone from Phoebe and runs away. Phoebe gives Max a telekinetic wedgie.

"Ooohh! That's gonna hurt!" laughs Bree.

"You know, what everybody is dying to know?" asks Max.

"Uhm, when you're going to get a life and stop living with a pet bunny?" laughs Phoebe.

"Oh good one, Phoebe!" Chase says as he gives Phoebe a high five. Bree starts laughing too.

Max fires back, "You find that funny? What... were you raised in a basement?" Everyone suddenly stops laughing.

"Anyways... continue..." Douglas tells Max.

Max then continues, "We have three speedsters in the house. But who is the fastest of them all?"

"Yeah, we don't do that," says Skylar.

"C'mon guys!" says Kaz. "Do it for the fans!"

"Alright then!" says Skylar as she stands up ready to race. "Let's do this!"

"Ok sure... but first, team selfie!" says Bree as she pulls everyone together to pose for a group a selfie. The phone camera flash wakes up Hank.

"What did I miss?" Hank asks as he tries to recollect his memory. Still confused, Hank puts his hand up, ready to fly.

"THUNDER MAN, AWAY..." Hank says as he flies up through the ceiling. Broken ceiling pieces fall on the floor. Unfortunately, an upper ceiling in the Davenport Tower blocks Hank from flying. He falls flat on his stomach. Unconscious. Again.

"Oh no! He broke my favorite mirror!" cries Donald trying to put together the pieces.

"So... who wants cake?" asks Dr. Colosso after popping out of Bree's purse.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
